Tentomon is in Love
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: My first Digimon fanfic. When Tentomon reveals that he has feelings for Palmon, Gomamon decides to rat out the secret date to just about everyone. And for the cuteness and hilarious weirdness of the fic, this story gets a Tentomon X Palmon pairing. Enjoy!


Yoshizilla: Well, I got bored, so I decided to randomly look up information in Digimon on Wikipedia. And you know what...I felt a tiny cringe through my spine. Because it brought back sweet, sweet memories of the years 1999 and 2000...oh, what a time, what a time. But thus, my Digimon fuel is now (sorta) restored, and thus, I decided to make a Digimon fanfic...so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to...errr...Namco Bandai? So I don't really watch the show anymore or barely buy/play any of the games. Shut up and read the stupid fanfic!

PS: This sparked back my interest in Digimon (well, at least the first two seasons of the anime, per se), so this couple was completely thought up at random. And don't worry, folks - if you enjoyed the pairing, then it will be an official - if you hated it, then it's a joke. This is just something I've been wanting to do since I got some of my Digimon vibe back into my memory. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a peaceful, normal day in the Digital World...all the Digimon were living out their lives peacefully, but elsewhere, there was evil afoot (Mermaidman bursts into the scene and screams "EEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!!!!!!!!" and then runs off). But that's not part of the story. OR IS IT? ...

..>A-herm. Anyway, both Tentomon and Gomamon were both chatting under an digital oak tree.

"So, uh, Gomamon," Tentomon started,, rubbing the back of his head, "I have something to tell you."

Gomamon looked at Tentomon curiously. "Yeah, oh buddy? What is it?"

Tentomon looked down up at the sky, and then blurted. "I'm in love."

Gomamon nearly choked. "Wha- what!?" He exclaimed, catching his breath.

Tentomon looked at Gomamon. "You heard me right. I'm in love."

"With who!?"

"Palmon."

It was then that Gomamon bursted into laughter. Tentomon growled a bit, before whacking Gomamon back in the head.

"Hey, man! Watch it!" Gomamon shouted in protest as he rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt!"

Tentomon let out a sigh, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gomamon, it's just..." He blushed a bit, and touched his two claws together, "Well...I'm kinda nervous on telling you this, so...can you keep a secret?"

Gomamon shifted his eyes, chuckling. "Hmmhmmhmm...well..."

Tentomon growled and held up his right claw, threatening, "Gomamon..."

Gomamon sighed. "Oh fine, I promise I won't tell anyone." He slid away into the western direction.

Tentomon thought briefly for a moment, and then he got up, and flew off into the eastern direction, to find Palmon.

* * *

Several moments later, Gomamon was whistling to himself merrily, until he bumped into Agumon, who was wearing jewels on his fingers and around his neck. Both of the two different Digimon moaning, they got up and greeted each other.

"Yo, Gomamon!" Agumon greeted, doing some strange poses as he spoke, "What is up in the hood, dawg?"

Gomamon blinked. "Well, I was just chatting with Tentomon and-" It then came back to him. Chuckling evilly, he hinted, "Oh, just _something_ good ol' Tentomon told me 'bout. How we you?"

Agumon continued his strange poses, asking, "Well, what'cha waitin' for, boi? Just tell me what that dumb bug has! I gots to prepare my gangsta speech, y'know!"

Gomamon backed up. "All right, all right, keep your pants on!" He then sweatdropped. "Oh wait...you don't wear pants..."

"Dang straight, foo!" Agumon then slapped Gomamon on the back of the head, "Now tell me what ya got to tell me, my homie! Word!"

Gomamon rubbed the back of his head, before whispering into Agumon's ear, "Okay, you know Palmon, the sweet plant Digimon chick? Well, get _THIS_..."

After a few seconds, Agumon bursted into laughter, rolling on the muddy ground. Gomamon smirked, and said, "Pretty whacked up, huh?"

Agumon stood up, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're...you're not serious, are ya, brudda?"

Gomamon nodded, grinning evilly. "True as a digital disk. Or a cassette. Or whatever." He shrugged. "But that's the case."

Agumon scoffed. "How does Tentomon find something sweet in that ugly (censored) is beyond me, but...wish 'im luck. Peace, gee." With that, he skipped down the path towards the southern direction.

Gomamon chuckled, and he rubbed his hands together in glee. "Bwa ha ha...this is going as great as I have _cleverly_ planned." With that, he slid down the western direction more.

* * *

Elsewhere on the continent, Tentomon was frantically searching all over the place for Palmon, holding flowers in his right claw. He called out Palmon's name, until he bumped into Palmon. Stuttering nervously and blushing, he hid the flowers behind his back. "Oh! H-hi, Palmon..."

Palmon giggled. "Hiya, Tenty! What's...up?" She peeked behind Tentomon's back. "Umm...and why exactly are you hiding flowers from me?"

Tentomon gulped, sweat coming down fast all over his red, bug face. "GHjgahjdghdgj jsbdvsddtvcb nskhgfhhfaghd ajgdjhhbd..." He unintelligently mumbled, falling on his back.

Palmon gasped, picking up Tentomon. She cooed, "Oh Tentomon, you're in love with me, aren't you?"

Tentomon nodded, blushing a bit more. "Y-yes...I love you like the sweet honey mustard sauce of a McDonald's Caesar Salad."

Palmon stared blankly at him. She titled her head after several seconds and asked, "What?"

Tentomon shook his head, getting up to his own feet. "Uhh, gah! What I meant to say was..." He was then interrupted by the presence of Gabumon.

"Tentomon, what are you doing?" Gabumon asked, eying Tentomon suspiciously, "And why are you holding flowers?"

Tentomon's eyes widened as he said, stuttering, "But-but, how did you-where did you, what-" It then snapped to him. Gomamon broke his promise. Letting out an angry, ear-splitting screech, Tentomon angrily yelled, "ARGH!!! GOMAMON, YOU BROKE MY PROMISE, YOU (censored) DIGIMON!!!! OOOOH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL-"

Palmon held back Tentomon. "Tenty, calm down!" She tried to convince the enraged bug Digimon. "Getting back at someone through the act of revenge isn't the way to do it!"

Tentomon continued to fume, but he frowned, hearing Palmon's request. "Oh, but Palmon, I..."

Gabumon folded his arms, shaking his head. "This is preposterous! How can you two fall in love and mate with each other if you're two completely different species of Digimon!" He looked at Palmon. "Palmon, you're a humanoid plant!" He then turned to Tentomon, his face expression angrier. "Tentomon, you're a bug!" He shook his head and continued, "Bugs and humanoid plants DON'T mix!"

Palmon fumed, stomping over to Gabumon. "What do you know, Gabumon? You're a reptile who looks like a wolf!" She slapped him across the face, and then went back to Tentomon, soothing him down.

Gabumon rubbed his sore injury, in pain as he said, "Well, I was just trying to get you two to common sense..."

Palmon snapped, and turning her head towards Gabumon, she screamed, "BEAT IT!!! Can't you see that we don't want you here anymore!?"

Gabumon sighed, and he started to sulk away towards the northern direction, into the dense forest. "Fine, ignore me. It's not like I'm trying to be a jerk or anything..." He quietly muttered to himself, disappearing into the thick forest atmosphere.

Sighing, Palmon hugged Tentomon. "Oh Tenty, let's make love and never be separated." She said in a soothing voice.

Tentomon's thoughts of rage were replaced with imagery of love, and sighing of relief, he turned to Palmon and said, "Okay, Pal...let's go for it."

Palmon nodded in agreement, smiling. "Oh, Tenty..."

The two different Digimon kissed each other, and moaning with delight, both moved towards a nearby bush and fell into it, where they made love by...TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!!

* * *

**THE END**

Yoshizilla: (cackles evilly) And you all thought it could never be done! Well, I hoped you liked it, got a good chuckle or two, and liked the sweet moment between Palmon and Tentomon. Like I have stated before, if you guys, gals, and Digimon fanatics out there enjoyed this fanfic and this pairing, then I'll do another one, but for now, I'll leave it at here. Peace, and may the force be with you! Peace out, my homies!


End file.
